Soul Mates?
by iluvthemagic
Summary: Ron and Lavender seem to be very happy together, but when Harry asks him to interview a possible editor for the Profit, old feelings begin to come back. Will he stick with his girlfriend, or risk trying to get the love of his life, Hermione?
1. Soul Mates?

He blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. The bare walls, clothing spewed all over the floor, stacks and stacks of old schoolbooks lay everywhere. He sat up, trying to make as little noise as possible, to avoid waking her up. He turned his head and smiled. She was beautiful. Any wizard would have been lucky to have her, but she was his. He wandered aimlessly around his apartment, finally residing on the big leather armchair in his living room. He'd been spending a lot of time in this chair lately, doing about of thinking. Suddenly, 2 years after leaving Hogwarts, he remembered Hermonie. He had loved her every since third year, but hoped for her to make the first move. She never did, and then sooner then he would've imagined, Lavender had come. He remembered there first kiss like it was yesterday. Sitting in the common room after his victorious Quidditch match, her arms wrapped so tightly around him, he couldn't move. But he didn't care, someone, for the first time in his life, loved him, and boy did he know it. But he remembered seeing out of the corner of his eye, Hermonie scurrying away. He could have sworn there were muffled tears. That was his last year at Hogwarts, and after helping Harry find the Horcruxes and defeating Voldemort for the last time, he had settled down to what he thought was a picture perfect life, with Lavender.

"Won-Won!" Ron was suddenly awoken from his daydreaming by her voice.

"Yessss Lavy! What do you need?"

She appeared in the doorway of there room, wearing hardly any clothes at all. Ron's eyes bulged.

"Come here, sweetie." She waved a finger at him, flinging him towards her, and pulling him onto the bed. Normally, he would have gone for this, but today something felt different, like he was cheating on someone for her. It didn't make sense, seeing as though this was the only girl he had ever dated in his life, and loved passionately for the past few years. He thought maybe a bit of this would help bring him to his censes. She began peeling off the skimpy nightdress right before his eyes…

* * *

Hours later, he was sitting in his office thinking about this morning. Was there something going on inside him that he wasn't aware of? Was he sick? He felt his stomach grumble. Ron Weasly? Sick from having too much--? No, impossible. But he knew something was up. He desperately wanted to get out of the office, now.

He walked at a brisk pace down the hallway, not really knowing where it would take him. Being an Auror, he had permission to be basically anywhere he pleased to be in the ministry. He remembered that night in his 5th year, when he and his mates had to go look in the prophecy room, to try and discover the one about Harry Potter and Voldemort. Maybe he would just take a look-

"WEASLY" Ron practically jumped out of his trainers.

"Harry, even though they've made you head, doesn't mean you need to call your best mate by their last name!" Ron didn't think he heard him, for he was lying on the ground laughing.

"You-should've seen…" He sputtered between breaths.

"Oh shut-up you prat. You followed me down here for some reason didn't you? Well fess up, what do you want?"

Harry sat up, surprised at his friend's unwillingness to take a joke.

"Geese, ok ok, what got into you this morning?" Ron, whose gaze was fixed on a particular ceiling tile, shook his head. He motioned for Harry to follow him.

"Well, lately I've been thinking about Lavy, I mean, Lavender and I, and something just dosen't seem right."

"Well, if you don't want her, can I have her?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh don't be such a git, will you? I'm serious! We haven't been arguing, neither one of us is cheating on the other. And well Harry," he turned and faced his mate, "I just, well I just wanted to know if we were soul mates or not that's all. Nothing serious, but I mean," Ron paused for a minute, trying to come up with the right words to clearly state what he wanted to say.

"If we're not soul mates then…"

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"What! No! Where did you get that stupid idea from."

Harry smiled. "Dunno, just a guess."

"Well there's no one, so just forget about your stupid ideas, you git." Ron quickened his pace. There was silence until Harry said, "So you still haven't told me where were going."

"Do you remember in our fifth year, how Luna and Ginny didn't come in the prophecy room, they acidently went into the—"

"Destiny Chamber?" Harry interrupted.

Ron felt no need to say more.


	2. The Destiny Chamber

The door flew open, revealing a very messy room, filled with all kinda of bottles and vials everywhere you looked.

"Ron," said Harry, "Isn't it your job to keep this room-"

"Yea, yea I know. I've been kinda busy lately, ok?" Ron said half-heartedly as he searched through the vials.

"Well as long as you're down here, why don't you help me look?" Ron said.

In the Chamber there were many colors of souls. Gold meant you had found your soul mate, and were with them. Silver meant you knew your soul mate, but weren't with them. Bronze meant that you were with someone, but they weren't the right one. White meant you were with no one, and black, well that meant your soul had died, and that it could never be used again.

Ron spotted many interesting thing while he was searching. He noticed that two of his fellow Griffindor's Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood were together. Ginny's soul was still wandering, but Percy's was silver. He would have to ask him about that the next time he saw him. Bill and Fleur's were tightly interlocked together, while Fred and George had only bronze ones. Ron thought that his must be hiding from him, when suddenly behind him, Harry let out a "Whoop!" And Ron spun around.

"Found yours mate!" Harry said excitedly. Ron grabbed the vial, and stared at it.

* * *

Hermonie was busily pecking away at her computer. Being the Editor in Chief of the magazine, _Which, Witch?_ She was constantly busy. But today, was different. She had begun applying for something bigger, like _The Quibbler_, or the _Daily Prophet,_ something where her work would really be appreciated. Plus, subscription sales were on the rise, so her job was in demand for a someone new, and she knew she could make it with a bigger paper. She attached the letters to her new owl, Skanhskoorc, (or Shanks for short) named after her old cat. He was off to the ministry first then would make a stop by the Lovegood residents. She had also added a personal note to Luna-Luna- 

_Sorry we haven't kept in touch lately! Lunch Thursday at 1?_

Hermonie 

She watched him fly away gracefully, and then suddenly hit the window. It was very odd, because he would do this everytime he left her office. She thought that the habit might pass, but it never did. It didn't consern her though, because he would always get up and continue to fly towards his destination with the greatest of ease. But something today sparked a memory. Whose owl was it that ran into those windows? Harry? Ron? Luna? Nevil? She couldn't remember, but did it really matter? She swiveled back to her computer and began to type again.

* * *

Ron glanced at Harry to see his reaction. Harry was staring at the bottle as blankly as Ron was, only smirking a little. Although Ron was shocked, this didn't surprise him. He felt like a complete git for not understanding the Lavender and him weren't made for eachother. Damn, this was hard for him to take in all at once. Now all these emotions that he had kept locked up away for many moons were suddenly rushing back into him. He stared up at the celing.

"Well, now that that's sorted out, how about—"

"You go on ahead, how about I meet you in the Ministry entrance in 20 minutes, ok? I need to do some more cleaning."

"Soot your self." Harry said, there was more to this plan, but he was glad Ron decided to stay. As Harry opened the door, he said, "Lobby, 20 minutes, don't forget." Ron looked up form his work.

"Yea, ok." And Harry stepped outside the Chamber.

Ron almost smashed a vial in his anger. _How could I not have known that this was coming!" _he thought_. "Lavy and I were never perfect for eachother, so what made me think that-"_ Well, now that this was all sorted out, there was still a vial that he needed to find before lunch…

Harry stood watching his friend through the pensive as his friend smached his head against the wall. Harry was perfectly happy with his life. He had a beautiful girl, Ginny, who he had been with ever since the end of his 6th year at Hogwarts. He was the head Auror at the ministry, and lived in a nice apartment. But his best mate Ron was a different story. Harry knew all along that Ron and Lavender weren't made for eachother. There was another girl that Ron had fallen for, but never did anything about. Harry felt a small twinge of guilt for not helping the two get along better so that they could finally be together, but what could he say? His eyes began to wander to the picture on his desk of the 3 of them in there last year of school. But he knew that he had to get rid of the Horcruxes that year, regardless of Ron and Hermonie's relationship. But he knew what Ron was doing. He was searching for the small vial with the name, Hermonie Granger printed on it. His eyes were drawn back to the pensive where he saw Ron pick up a small vial, with a silvery wisp in it. Ron appeared to be relieved to see it, and then put them clumsly back on the shelves and pranced out of the room with almost a glow about him. Harry quickly put away the pensive and began to walk out to the entrance way, hoping his mate would tell him some more of what he'd found.

**Hope you like the story! Yes, it will turn into a R&H story for those interested. I will try to update as much as possible, espically in the first few chapters here!**

**xoxo**

**magic**


	3. Dean Thomas

**Well thank you all who commented, I will try to update as much a possible now, so that you will have lots to read. But when school starts, it will take a bit longer for each response, but I hope that it will be worth it! (for some reason I just noticed that it deleted all my comments, but thank you to those who did)

* * *

**

Ron, feeling lighter than air began bouncing up towards the entrance way. He noticed a bunch of intern witches laughing at him, and turned very red, but continued on walking. _Does this mean what I think it means?_ He thought, wondering if the vials could ever be wrong. _But how will I get in touch with her again? We haven't seen each other in over 2 years! What if she dosen't like me!_ _God I don't know what--_ Ron was standing in his office now, grabbing his wand and about to close the door when there was a loud BANG at his window. Startled, he spun around and drew his wand. To his surprise, a owl was standing in front of it, with a piece of parchment attached to it's leg addressed to, _The Ministry of Magic_. Ron didn't understand why the owl had come to his window. He never had any say on what went on in the ministry. Maybe this is a change of pace for me! he thought as he detached the letter from the owl, he looked to see the return address, and froze.

Ginny was sitting quietly at the door when she heard a loud BANG at there door. She dropped the paper she was reading and walked slowly to her door, wand drawn. "Who is it?" she asked, trying to sound brave, but stuttered all the same.

"Oh Ginny, its Luna. May I—" and the door flew open. Ginny welcomed Luna with open arms.

"Lonney-I mean Luna! Its been so long since we've talked! Come in" and she gestured towards the chair next to where Ginny had been sitting. Ginny hadn't noticed the look on her face when she came in. It was glazed, almost frozen like, not her normal self at all. Ginny looked concerned and then asked, "Luna whats wrong-" Luna burst into tears.

"Ginny, oh Ginny! I feel so bad! I don't know if I did anything, I didn't mean to if I did, I just want to know what-she sputtered-why he had to leave me for her! I just don't understand I-"

"Luna! What are you talking about!"

"You remember our last year at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas asked me out. He was the only boyfriend I've ever had, and he was perfect. I loved him and he loved me, or so I thought." She burst into another sob.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry. Here let me make a pot of tea and-"

"Oh but you don't know the worst of it." She said. Ginny turned around.

"What else is wrong?"

"He left me for-she was panting now-Hermonie." Ginny looked stuned. Dean and Hermonie? A nobody and the editor of her favorite witch magizine! She wondered how that happened, but it wasn't any of her business, espically with a sobbing Luna in her living room. Fortunatly, Mrs. And Mr. Weasly had gone out to lunch just about 15 minutes ago, so Luna wouldn't have to go through with any of the Weasly lets-make-fun-of-a-very-sad-situation rituals.

"Oh Looney-Luna I'm so sorry, when did this happen?"

"Well, he left me a few months ago, and he said he was going on a 'Buisness trip' and the next thing you know, I get a phone call form him saying he's moved in with someone else now, and with my tele-tracker, I can tell that he made that phone call from her apartment, and, OH GINNY I THOUGHT WE WERE MADE FOR EACHOTHER!"

As Ginny put her arms around Luna, but she couldn't help wondering something. Hermonie? Steal Luna's boyfriend? There had to me more than met the eye her, and Ginny was going to find out.

* * *

Harry was waiting paitently by the door, knowing that his mate might be a little late, but it was 20 minutes past the time he said he would be there. Suddenly, he hears singing from around the corner. Singing? Ron? No… But oh yes, there came Ron prancing around the corner with a piece of parchment in his hands. He did a little jig for Harry before sitting down on the bench with him.

Harry, slightly amused by his friends entrance asked, "So what is this all about."

"Ohhhhh nothing!" Ron looked as though he had to much to drink. "Let's have a bite to each shall we?" And he danced right out of the Ministry building.

"What do I do for friends?" Harry thought outloud, and laughing, followed his best mate out the door, having some good news of his own to share.

**Another good chapie I think, a little boring, but the next few will get very interesting. Hermonie and Ron will see eachother soon, don't worry**

**xoxo**

**magic**


	4. The Three Broomsticks

**Still no comments :(, but I still will try to write often!

* * *

**

After a long afternoon of coaxing Luna that everything was going to be ok, Ginny was very determined to figure out what was really going on here. Hermonie? Boyfriend stealer to one of her best friends? She didn't think so.

"Luna," Ginny stared at the clock. 2:30. _Damn,_ she thought, _she's been here 3 hours already. _"How about we go out and get a bite to eat? OK? Maybe that will help you take this off your mind." Luna stared longingly up at Ginny.

"Well," she wiped away the tears from her face, "I guess eating something wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

Harry and Ron had just sat down for lunch at their all time favorite restaurant, _The Three Broomsticks._ Harry looked at his watch. He would really need to be getting back to the ministry soon, for it was not like the heads of departments to leave there posts for long hours at a time. "Ron," Harry asked quizzically, "I really can't stay for long, so do you know what you want to eat."

"Oh Harry! I mean-umm no mate let me look at the menu." Harry could tell that his friend was trying to hide his excitement from him, and he didn't know why. Then he remembered something that might get him talking.

"Hey Ron, I was in your office this morning and I…"

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE HEAD DOSEN'T MEAN THAT IT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BE SNOOPING—" By this time multiple wizards were staring at Harry and Ron.

"Shhhh! Ok ok I'm sorry! Don't have to be such a git sometimes ok? I saw a letter on your desk from Hermonie." Ron looked up from his menu.

"Umm yea, the umm owl just came and, well Harry, see I didn't have anything to do with it and well—"

"Ron, its ok. But she does seem like a reasonable candidate for the editior of the paper, right?"

"Yea, I guess she is pretty experienced with that kind of dung."

Harry laughed. "Ron, just because you were never a very talented writer, dosen't give you the right to diss it." Harry went on, "But seriously, I'm the one who has to interview the potential candidates for the job, right?"

Ron began to wonder where Harry was going with this. "Yea but…"

"And there's no way I can interview all those people, right?"

"Sure I guess…" Ron had suddenly caught on. Maybe, just maybe he knew what Ron wanted so very badly today.

"So I was wondering, would you be interested in—"

"Yes!" Ron answered, not letting Harry finish.

"Can you let me finish you prat. I was wondering if you might be able to interview Helga Greatergood, her interview is tomorrow and I…" Harry's voice trailed off, but Ron wasn't listening. He knew now he would have to do it.

"Ron, earth to Ron…" Harry was waving his hand in Ron's face. Ron, startled came back from his little trance.

"You prat, you couldn't possibly believe that I was serious, could you?" Ron felt like a complete idiot for not being able to come up with this sooner.

"Oh, well," he attempted to laugh a little, "Of corse I knew that, umm hehe, you were kidding, so mate, what-uh—"

"Would you mind interviewing Hermonie for me? Harry saw Ron's eyes light up with the thought of this. "HA! I knew it! You do like her! Aww mate! I knew that you two were perfect all along—" By this time, Harry noticed that Ron was turning red. "You do know that from third year and up Hermonie liked you, didn't you?" This made Ron jump.

"You really think so?" Ron asked, very quietly this time.

"I know so." Harry responed. Ron slouched back down into his chair.

"But Harry, what about, Lavy? How can I tell her? What and what if Hermonie, dosen't, well you know—"

"Oh Ron," Harry smiled. "Of corse she dose."

* * *

**Next chapter I think you all will enjoy, it's a good one, I promise!**

**xoxo**

**magic**


End file.
